Drugs
by MimiMaku
Summary: It's a sad thing, but it was a cycle that was repeated on the daily; a few connections, money, drugs, usage, drugs, kisses, drugs, sex, drugs. Something that would never even be remembered in the morning. However, it was all that kept them going, and the only thing that got them going. PWP. Yaoi. Lemon. IchiGrimm.


**Hey guys! So an IchiGrimm story was requested and this one-shot kind of sucks but...well. It was some draft I hadn't finished. **

**Disclaimer:_ I don't anything! Not Bleach, not the characters; NADA._**

**_Warnings: _This included drugs, illegal substances, PWP and graphic themes of maleXmale actions. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave.**

**As always, enjoy and remember to drop me a review!**

_**The song you need to listen to for this to make sense is Wicked Games by The Weekend.**_

* * *

_I left my girl back home, I don't love her no more_

Ichigo set his bag down on the long glass table, his body leaning against it with his arms as support.

"Hey babe, did ya bring it?"

"Of course I did. I always do." He smirked as he gestured at the black case he had just put down. The bluenette in front of him smiled, their eyes meeting in a sexy clash of blue and brown as he grabbed the other's tie.

_And she'll never fuckin' know that, these fuckin' eyes that I'm staring at_

Biting his lip, the orange-haired man sized the other up in one good look. His jeans were ripped in delicious places on his thighs and his wife beater peaked out from underneath his v-neck that showed-off his sleeves of tattoos. Ichigo himself was wearing a very similar outfit; his jeans more formal and his shirt a simple and sleek button-down.

_Let me see that ass, look at all this cash_

Grimmjow walked around him, his strides long and slow to provoke the smaller man as his hands aimed for his bag. Opening it, he gazed over at the other with a wickedly sweet grin plastered on his tattooed face. "Nice shit babe, how'd ya get it?"

The smaller bathed in this simple compliment, his grin turning just as wicked, or even more so, than the others. "I'm a sexy bastard who just gets what he wants."

"Damn right," The bluenette pulled his tie forward, clashing the mouths together in what would've been a painful way if they hadn't been so used to it and foresaw it coming.

_And I've emptied out my cards too_

Inside the bag held all of their secrets, all of Ichigo's secrets; his cash, pictures, fake ID's, passports, alchol, and most importantly, his _drugs._

This bag has been the only thing keeping the two inseparable; it was their _fight, _their way of _connecting._

_Now I'm fuckin' leaning on that_

It was the only thing that could tear them completely apart from each other and the world.

It was so fucked up how those items mattered more than their families and friends did.

_Bring your love baby I can bring my shame_

Pulling apart for a moment, Grimmjow smiled and fed his 'lover' more compliments. "I could never do the dirty work like ya do," Kissing him roughly imbetween words. "I'd completely fail. I'm glad I have ya though; ya keep this together."

Sharing one more kiss, their insides couldn't spare another moment without bursting from anticipation and excitement without their addiction. Ichigo was the one to pull away, his tie slipping easily out of the tanner's loose hands.

"Let's not waste it then, shall we?"

_Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain_

Carrying the bag over with him to the living area, the berry plopped down on the largest couch next to a side table where the sacred case was set on. He pulled out his clear bags eagerly, one by one.

Grabbing the first one he saw, Grimmjow grabbed the next. The larger of the two sat on the couch adjacent to the same table and began to roll up his blunt first.

"Remember to roll mine up too babe," Ichigo forced out as he got his pipe and foil ready. The other man only nodded in response.

_I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here_

Lighting his blunt, Grimm pushed it to his lips and took a first good drag of it, holding it in and letting it fill his mind before exhaling slowly and lighting a second and passing it over to his love.

Ichigo took his first drag, the blue-haired man then repeating their routine of his body sitting down next to the raven's and proceeding to take more drag.

"Here," Ichigo took a quick puff before going over to his fuck and kissing him open-mouthed, the marijuana's smoke passing between the both of them in a heated way.

Pulling away, they both smirked lazily. "Holy fuck, do tha shit again."

The berry did, this time their kiss involving their tongues spewing out and dancing with each other. Their hands fumbling around over their bodies, the smoke needed to be let out and they let go of each other in record time.

_Bring the cups baby I can bring the drink_

While Ichigo brought his pipe to his lips and let the cannabis flow into his system, Grimmjow grabbed some cups from the kitchen and poured gin, vodka, rum and tequila all together in a deadly cup.

"Drink up babes."

He took the cup, downing half of it in one swig. The tattooed man returned his spot next to him, downing his in only one. The bottles were kep close by to refill, their minds hazy and unfocused.

Once Ichigo had snorted up his line or cocaine, he handed his 'lover' a needle, the other proceeding to shoot it up his vein. They both zinged up from the drugs, drinking more poison before taking hits of their blunt.

_Bring your body baby I can bring you fame_

Grimmjow was the one to share his smoke with his fuck this time, his tongue aggressively fighting against the other's. They gave room for the smoke to let out before they reattached their lips on one another's, their teeth digging into their lips. The larger man set his hands on the sides of his prey and leant forward, causing the orangenette beneath him to lay on his back.

They pulled away, the more dominant man taking a nothing hit before returning his mouth to Ichigo and sharing his gold. His hands flew to the buttons on the berry's shirt, undoing them as his lips traveled to a slender neck.

"Yur body is all I fuckin' need," He said imbetween assaults on the other's neck.

_That's my motherfuckin' word too_

Ichigo stretched his neck to reveal more of it and let his hands fly to Grimmjow's waist, hooking his fingers in his belt loops as he got the last button undone. The blue haired man attacked his pulse, sucking on it and dragging a soft moan from his uke's lips. He smiled at the response, pulling away from the bruised area to nip at his collarbone.

"That shit tickles, Grimm."

The said man rubbed his thumb around his belly button slowly, his moves sensual and _arousing._ "Ya know ya love it."

_Just let me motherfuckin' love you_

The tattooed-man paused to take off both of his shirts, exposing more markings that expanded from his arms to his chest. Ichigo rolled his hips into the other, calling him back to him.

Grimmjow let out a soft and low growl in his throat, taking a puff of weed before going to kiss the other. His lips never stopped moving, trailing down his lips to his neck, then his chest and just above his waist. He licked slow and teasingly above his boxers, gripping the other's arousal as he did so.

"Fuck, baby. You get me so horny sometimes," The orangenette stated before lifting the other's head to kiss him, the act allowing him to slide into his 'loves' lap. "Let me treat you the same."

He pushed him onto his back, switching their old positions and sliding down his body, licking at his exposed skin as he stared up into lusty oceans and undid his belt. The seme rubbed his cheek as he looked back at him, his jaw tight in anticipation.

The smaller of the two stopped and removed his tongue once he reached fabric, one hand rubbing a semi-hard surprise while the other worked against it's cage. Once he had won, he pulled the annoying piece of fabric to the side and stared up at Grimmjow once again, his eyes glossed over with passion, lust and fear.

Rough and calloused hands ran through soft orange locks to calm him, those muscles pulling away as Ichigo kissed his erection through their thin covering. He received a warning growl from the man underneath him, his fingers toying dangerously with the elastic waistband of the barrier.

_So tell me you love me_

He licked above the waistband, sliding it down in slow increments and letting his tongue follow down the hard flesh. He threw the boxers where he had thrown the pants, looking up at Grimm pleadingly as his tongue rolled up and down his hardness.

The other gasped softly, his hips grinding down into the couch as a sign to continue. The ginger did as hinted, grabbing the soft muscle and placing the tip into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl around it before sucking on it harshly, letting it 'pop' out of his mouth so he could smile amusingly at his fuck.

"I fuckin' love ya, Ichi." He mumbled as he toyed with strands of the other's hair.

_Even though you don't love me_

Ichigo felt his nostrils fill with smoked cannabis as the other took a hit, his mind buzzing at all of the endorphins reacting. He took the large bulge back into his mouth, sucking on it slowly before letting it go yet again. He did this a few times, each time letting more of the other man in. He earned an impatient growl, a hand palming some of his hair and urging him back down onto his dick.

The orangenette opened his throat, letting the other take control for a second and push him down all the way. The bluenette let out a mixture of a moan and an exhale, an airy sound that further hardened the berry's own arousal. The blue let go, Ichigo pulling his head back up and glancing at a pleased expression before going back to his task at hand.

Ichigo had been sucking on him for a while, and occasionally deep-throating him, when he stopped at the tip and began to jack the rest of Grimmjow's erection with his hand. That gave him a full moan, a hand pushing on his shoulder.

"'Tis enough, Ichi. Lemme up so I can fuck ya like I want."

The uke complied with his wishes, pulling back and sitting up right. The other sat up with him, gluing his lips to already swollen ones and letting the alcohol flow between their lips.

Pushing him back, Grimm unbuttoned and unzipped the oranged-haired man's pants, tossing it to god-knows-where and kissing his neck.

_I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here_

He reached over to the side table behind the ginger, grabbing a bottle of lube from the briefcase and letting some liquid flow onto his hand. He wrapped his hand around the smaller man's dick, coating it before lightly pumping it.

"Do ya wanna shoot one up before I do this?" Already knowing the answer he handed a needle to Ichigo, coating his own arousal in lube before waiting for the other to push in.

The berry stuck it in his vein, pushing the stub down until it stopped and shuttering at the rush, taking the empty capsule out and tossing it as he bit his lip. Grimmjow growled low in his throat and gripped the man beneath him at his hip bones, the things probably sticking out a little too much than what was normal.

He pulled back slowly, slamming into the leathe body he had claimed so many times before and shuttering with the other at the feeling. He hesitated before repeating the action, this time a little quicker and harsher.

His nails began to dig into skin as he reached a steady pace, a soft moan escaping his lips after one had escaped his 'loves'. "Fuck Grimm...do it again. I love it, I love _you._" The bluenette complied, increasing his pace and resting his forehead against the one he was fucking.

_Just tell me you love me_

The air was filled with smoke, moans and sweat as Grimmjow pounded into the orange-headed man, shuttering as he changed his position up and placed one of his legs over his shoulder.

When he rammed back into the smaller man, Ichigo's back arced and his mind was filling with stars, his cock twitching painfully as his bundle of nerves was found.

"Fuck Grimm, right there!"

_I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me_

Grimmjow pounded into him repeatedly, hitting his g-spot more than once as he did so. He gripped the erection bouncing between them, pumping it in time with his thrust. He could feel Ichigo tighten around him, his own cock getting close to it's finish.

He kissed the thigh next to him, letting Ichigo twitch and spazz out underneath him as he reached his finish, his semen covering his hand and a part of his couch as he did so. Not long after his thrust became more frantic, his moans still echoed by his uke and his climax coming.

"Fuck Ichi, yur always so fuckin' good." He breathed as he released into the other, pulling out and collapsing back into the couch. Ichigo cleaned up and laid on top of his 'love', taking a puff before handing it to him where he would puff it and fall asleep afterwards.

It was a sad cycle, their drugs powering their relationship which was powering more drugs which was powering their sex, something they would forget about before morning.

_Even though you don't love me._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
